


Christmas Decorating with the Parkers

by tiny_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_avenger/pseuds/tiny_avenger
Summary: Peter and May start decorating for the holidays when a few familiar faces show up to help out. What could go wrong?





	Christmas Decorating with the Parkers

Last Christmas by Wham! played softly on the record player as the smell of gingerbread and chocolate filled the air throughout the apartment. Setting the two boxes on the carpet, Peter let out a heavy sigh. He rested his hands on his knees, trying to get some air back into his lungs.

“Aunt May” he yelled, “Never make me go to the garage and carry anything up the stairs ever again! The room is spinning and I’m tired.” He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead before standing up straight and resting his hands on his hips, swaying back and forth.

“Stop being so dramatic. You should have taken the elevator,” May said as she walked into the living room, carrying a bottle of water and handing it to Peter before picking up one the boxes off the floor. Peter began chugging it as if he was in a desert and dying of thirst, and the only place to get water was a hundred miles away. 

Stopping at the halfway mark on the bottle, he stared at May in disbelief. “You said the elevator was broken for another week and to take the stairs!” He shook his head, his own loving aunt really stabbed him in the back. 

“You can’t only get exercise from swinging around the city and fighting bad guys. Besides, Sam says you shouldn’t skip leg day” May argued back at the boy, smiling to herself. 

Peter tilted his head in confusion, “Sam? As in Sam Wilson, the falcon! How do you know him?!” Putting an ornament on the medium size tree in the living room, she raised her eyebrows with an expression on her face that he couldn’t read.

“Yes, Sam Wilson. He stop by all the time, even brings Bucky with him. Sometimes just to chat or help around the apartment, even ask for advice. Who do you think gave Bucky the courage to stop being an ass to Sam and actually open up?” She held up a thumbs up and pointed it at herself. Smiling to herself, she grabbed another ornament and put it on the tree.

Peter stared at her, mouth agape, trying to process the new information his aunt just said. He picked up the other box on the floor and put it on the couch. He was still trying to wrap his head around it all. Sam and Bucky loath each other, every time he’s at the compound they’re constantly bickering and yelling like how Mr Stark and Cap do. Then again, Mr Stark and Cap are also together. Maybe opposites do attract. 

The front door of the apartment slammed open, interrupting Peter’s train of thought and making May drop one of the ornaments. Thank god it wasn’t one of the glass ones, she would go ballistic. 

“Merry Christmas! May, we’re here to help decorate!” A familiar loud voice yelled, the tone in his voice boomed through the apartment. He walked into the living room, taking his shoes off.

“It’s the day after Thanksgiving” Peter responded, shaking his head.

“That’s what I said but no. I think it would be in everyone’s best interest to just leave him be and let him get it out of his system while he can,” another familiar voice said as he shut the front door and took off his boots.

Sam gasped, stared at both of them in disbelief, “What do you have against Christmas! It’s the best holiday, also nostalgic if you’re still a kid at heart, with family traditions and all. It’s the most wonderful time of the year” he argued back as he crossed both arms over his chest. Eyebrows furrowed, silently pouting.

“Says the grown man dressed in a Christmas sweater and Santa hat” Bucky stated. He sighed softly before putting his hands on Sam’s shoulders, rubbing them up and down. “Listen, who cares what Peter says”

“Hey! I’m sitting right here!” Motioning to himself, Peter scoffed. Rolling his eyes, he stood up from his seat on the comfy couch to help his aunt decorate the tree.

Ignoring Peter, Bucky continued, “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the child. Sweetheart, celebrate Christmas as long as you want or at least until New Years” Sam remained unimpressed.Bucky sighed, slightly aggravated his boyfriend was acting so childish but he knew it was going to be like this all the time. Smiling to himself, he did loved it. 

“C’mon, it’s our first Christmas as a couple. We get to have our own tree and decorate it. Give each other presents. Even try ice skating and you get to watch me fall down a lot because I’ll probably be horrible at it. Have hot cocoa while watching Christmas themed films. I heard Elf is good and it’s directed by some guy who suspiciously looks like Happy. And the most important part, kissing under so many mistletoes.”

Bucky leaned in close to him, whispering, “You can even fly by Peter’s school and attack him with snowballs. May already said yes, just don’t plummet him” He grinned as Sam’s eyes widened slightly, a familiar spark in them. Knowing from experience what that is, nothing good is going to come from this.

Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky’s torso, pulling him close. Pressing their foreheads together. Sam whispered a soft ‘i love you’ before smiling at the wonderful man in front of him. 

Pulling himself away from Bucky, Sam made his way over to May and Peter who had successfully finished decorating the tree. While Bucky sneaked into the kitchen to snack on some of the gingerbread and chocolate chip cookies May baked. Turning around, May finally acknowledged Sam’s presence, hugging him as tightly as she could. “How are you, honey? We need you to hang up the lights” she told him. Nodding his head, Sam jumped up and down in excitement, the bell on his Santa hat jingled. 

Peter handed Sam the box of lights, smirking at him knowing he would have the job of untangling all them. He was off the hook of lights duty, for now. Instead of watching Sam suffer, which he would really love to be doing. Peter began hanging up the stockings on the pillar connecting the dining room to the kitchen. Nailing his stocking on top, then May’s underneath.

May sighed, as she walked into the kitchen, crossing her arms over her chest, “Hi Bucky” 

Bucky turned his head at the sound a feminine voice. Half of a gingerbread cookie stuck out of his mouth, the head of a gingerbread man to be more precise, and there were a few crumbs on the corner of his mouth. Shoving the rest of the cookie into his mouth, Bucky smiled softly and waved, “Hi May, how are you?” 

Shaking her head at the grown man, May walked over to him, grabbing a towel and wiping his mouth with it before pulling him into a hug. Bucky gently hugged her back, not wanting his metal arm to cause any damage to her. Pulling out of his gentle hold, May walked to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk, pouring two glasses, one for him and her. He silently thanked her, gulping it down and quickly exited the room before she could yell at him for eating the delicious baked goods. 

He went to help Sam with the unfortunate job of untangling the lights and hanging them up. It wasn’t that hard to find him, Sam was sitting on the couch in a goddamn Santa hat that jingled every time he moved his head, softly singing along to whatever song played on the record. Bucky shook his head, smiling, as he watched Sam get frustrated over lights. He sat next to Sam, grabbing another set of Christmas lights out of the box and began untangling them. Occasionally bopping his head to the music that filled the air.

Peter, now finished with his decorating task, slow and steady walked over to Bucky and Sam on the couch. In his hands held a couple of magnets he took off the fridge. Once he was close enough to Bucky, he silently thanked Sam for distracting him with the lights. Peter placed one magnet at a time on Bucky until his forearm was covered in different shapes and colors. He only had one magnet left and slowly began to place it.

“Peter!” May yelled from the kitchen, the sudden outburst made Sam and Bucky jump in their seats, resulting in Bucky turning his head to see Peter with his arm outreached, magnet in hand. Bucky stared at the teen, looked down at his forearm covered in magnets. Looked back at Peter, and back down again. He raised his eyebrows at the sound of Sam laughing.

“You think this is funny, Wilson?” Bucky said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw May take a quick photo of the scene in front of her. He smiled and winked at Sam while mouthing, ‘watch this’

Peter remained frozen for however long he was, his legs were beginning to fall sleep from lack of movement. He remembers fighting Bucky in Germany, grateful he wasn’t afraid then but he sure as hell was now. The look on his face was enough to scare him more than the time May found out he was spider-man.

Bucky intertwined his hands together and leaned in close, “Peter, Peter, Peter. Out of all the pranks me and the handsome devil over here have done to you, you decide to do most simplest one” Peter’s eyebrows raised, Bucky grinned at that reaction and whispered, “run”

Peter never got up so fast in his life. Running into his bedroom, he slipped on the spider-man suit and bolted out the window. 

Bucky turned to look at Sam when he murmured, “You could’ve been easier on him and just offered to get him a juice box.” Bucky laughed as he took the magnets off his arm and placed them onto the coffee table. 

Now sitting criss-cross facing Sam. Bucky held his head in the palm of his hand that was resting on his knee. He gave Sam a look of adoration, a smile plastered on his face, the little dimple in the corner of his left cheek poked out. 

Sam was going on about how Steve keeps beating him every time they run together at the ass crack of dawn, moving his hands around to emphasize the struggle he has to deal with. Sam froze in the middle of his story when Bucky reached out to grab one of his hands, kissed his knuckle, then intertwined their hands together. 

Sam smiled softly, “what was that for?” 

Bucky was about to answer him when out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of a red and blue swing past and go to the building across the street. Doing a double take, Bucky realized it was Peter in his suit, now sitting on the rooftop of the building across the street. He slowly leaned to his right, to look behind Sam and get a better look out the window. His eyebrows furrowed, slightly confused as to why Peter was outside when he was in his room a few minutes ago.

“You know the only view you need is right here,” Sam stated while wearing the most cheesiest smile Bucky has ever seen.

“No, I know sweetheart. It’s just that Peter is sitting on the rooftop across the street” He responded while untangling their hands to point out the window. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, turning around in the direction Bucky pointed at. Lo and behold there was Peter, sitting on the rooftop on his phone.

“What the hell, sneaky ass spider” Sam said as he got up off the couch, dropping his Santa hat on Bucky’s head. He quickly put on his shoes and was out the door in a flash. Bucky let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head as he walked towards the loveseat by the window in the view of Peter.

“May, come here you gotta see this” he said to her as she came into his line of sight. She carried two mugs filled with coffee, handing one to Bucky before taking a sip of her own. She sat next to Bucky, intrigued to know what was going on.

“What am I looking at?” She asked, her eyes darting back and forth between Bucky and the view.

“Just wait,” he responded, taking a sip of his coffee, he nodded his head in the direction of the commotion. “And there it is,” a smile appeared on Bucky’s face.

May gasped and a confused expression plastered her face. Sam, now donning his falcon wings, flew behind Peter, picking him up. A startled Peter almost dropped his phone, looked up to see who his capture was, and shook his head.

The moment Bucky’s phone began to ring, he answered immediately knowing who it was without looking at the caller i.d.

“I promise not to mess with you anymore,” Peter frantically said over speakerphone. Bucky chuckled, “It’s alright Peter, just some harmless fun”

“Harmless?! You call this harmless. Tell your bird boyfriend to let me down. Please.” Peter yelled, his voice slightly cracking.

May tried to hold in her laughter by taking another sip of her hot drink. She looked at Bucky and motioned for him to tell Sam to let her dramatic, lovable, nephew down. Bucky nodded his head, doing exactly as she said, he didn’t want to get on May’s bad side, hanging up the phone.

Looking out the window he saw Sam gently letting Peter down on top of the roof. The second his feet touched the gravel on the building he jumped off and shot a web in the opposite direction, swinging somewhere around Queens. 

Shaking his head at the teenager, Sam took off his goggles and looked in Bucky’s direction. Bucky raised his mug and blew him a kiss. Sam reached out to grab the imaginary kiss that flew through the air, catching it and placing it on his heart. 

He kept his hand on his chest for a moment or two before a familiar sound caught his attention. Sam turned turned around when the noise slammed onto the roof a few feet away from him.

“Wilson, what’s this I hear you picking on Peter?”, Tony said as he got out of the iron man suit. He raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the man in front of him.

Sam stared back at Tony, turning his head slowly in the direction of the apartment to see a shocked Bucky, mouth agape, with his phone already pressed against his ear. No doubt he was calling Peter and or possibly Steve.

Sam shook his head, annoyed wasn’t even the word to describe how he felt right now.

He murmured under his breath, “sneaky ass spider”


End file.
